Ma version de l'Histoire
by Isfah
Summary: L'Histoire... C'est l'histoire des survivants, qu'ils soient vainqueurs ou vaincus... c'est la glorification des héros, la condamnation des déchus... et si pour une fois il s'agissait du quotidien de ces anonymes témoins... Poppy Pomfresh raconte.
1. Prologue

Alors je n'ai pas de temps, pas vraiment les idées claires concernant cette fic, mais voilà, je me lance dans un nouveau défi. Je veux de nouveau honorer un personnage oublié et Poppy est discrètement venue me voir pour se proposer. Je lui ai sourit et dit "OK! Je suis avec toi!" Oui, mais voilà... pour me faciliter la tâche, je suis le même principe que pour _La Magie, ça n'existe pas!_, c'est-à-dire 5 thèmes imposés... Cette fois cependant, il y aura peut-être quelques chapitres supplémentaires et ce sera une histoire et pas 5 OS qui se suivent... Bon je vous laisse car bientôt ce mot d'introduction sera plus long que mon prologue...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ma version de l'Histoire…<strong>

Sans un regard, le dernier médicomage présent emporta le blessé qu'il avait en charge. Les premiers soins avaient bien évidemment été donné ici, dans son officine de Poudlard, mais la plupart des rescapés avaient besoin des compétences des sorciers de Ste Mangouste.

Pomona regarda alors autours d'elle… Contempla ce qui ferait un jour partie de l'Histoire sans que les détails ne soient comptés dans les livres.

La Dernière Bataille, l'Ultime Combat comme on le nommait déjà venait d'avoir lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Après d'innombrables retournements de situation, Harry Potter, le gamin qu'elle n'avait que trop vu, avait vaincu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, mais les heures, les jours et peut-être même les années qui allaient suivre seraient encore sombres.

Plus rien de ce que l'infirmière avait connu n'existait. Les murs étaient encore fait de pierres, même si nombres d'entre elles gisaient au milieu des décombres et des corps, mais Poudlard n'était plus.

Dumbledore l'avait emporté avec lui.

Ne restaient que les craquements caractéristiques d'une poutre calcinée qui se rompt. La fumée qui pique les yeux et brûlent les poumons. Et ces élèves, ces aurors tombés au front qui, à présent ne seraient plus que des listes de combattants célébrés dans des cérémonies annuelles et morbides.

Elle eu alors la conviction qu'elle devait leur rendre justice. Dire ce qu'elle avait vécu, ne serait-ce que pour rendre hommage aux sacrifiés qu'elle avait eu la chance de connaître tout au long de sa vie.

Elle voulait raconter _Sa_ version de l'Histoire…


	2. La Découverte

Voici donc enfin le premier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui nous plongera au coeur de la vie de Poppy et des ses années à Poudlard... Un grand merci à **InsolementJu** pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés! :) 

**La découverte.**

Colleen vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait et transplana. Le petit village près duquel elle arriva avait tout du charme typiquement breton et était empreint de la magie de Brocéliande qui s'étendait tout autour, tel un rempart infranchissable.  
>Journaliste de passion et de métier, la jeune sorcière était chargée de faire un bilan de la communauté sorcière européenne cinquante ans après l'Ultime Combat. Tant d'années avaient passées et tant de choses restaient malgré tout à reconstruire.<p>

La jeune femme se pressa. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un sorcier d'un certain âge, ancien professeur à l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons. Quand Harry Potter avait vaincu son ennemi, il ne restait plus de l'École de sorcellerie anglaise que des ruines. Les défenses magiques n'étaient plus et tout menaçait de s'écrouler. L'Académie avait alors proposé à Minerva McGonagall, nommée directrice dans l'urgence, d'accueillir les élèves qui le souhaiteraient, le temps de la reconstruction de Poudlard. Quelques adultes du corps professoral avaient alors accompagné les nouveaux arrivants, et Colleen espérait se voir confesser foultitudes de détails sur ce qu'avaient vécu les « Éxilés » comme on les avait souvent appelés.

La petite maison du sorcier était étonnante. Charmante à sa façon. Dans tous les coins s'entassait le bric-à-brac d'une vie bien remplie. Rien n'était organisé et pourtant tout semblait à sa place.

Le vieil homme, qui avait filé dans sa cuisine aussitôt que la jeune femme était entrée, revint avec une tasse de thé fumant qu'il avait préparé spécialement à l'intention de Colleen. Dans le plateau qu'il déposa devant la jeune femme, celle-ci eu le plaisir de trouver, en plus du lait et des galettes, un petit livre de cuir, passablement abîmé. Présageant qu'il s'agissait de quelques trésors, elle prit délicatement l'ouvrage entre ses mains et l'admira longuement avant d'ouvrir les premières pages.  
>Le vieux sorcier était silencieux mais Colleen surprit une étincelle de malice doublée d'une flamme d'intérêt dans son regard.<p>

La jeune sorcière fut étonnée de voir que le journal – car il s'agissait bien de cela – était rédigé en anglais, d'une écriture féminine. La surprise de la journaliste n'échappa pas au vieux professeur qui se permit de rire de bon cœur. La jeune reporter referma le carnet et leva les yeux vers son hôte dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Vous le savez sûrement, sinon vous ne seriez jamais venu me voir, commença-t-il, mais il y a quelques années déjà, j'étais un grand professeur de Savoir-vivre sorcier. J'ai eu la chance d'être le témoin de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et des années qui ont suivies. Mais avant de vous en dire plus, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez : pourquoi cela vous tient-il tant à cœur ? Vous savez, après la victoire de M. Potter, beaucoup de journalistes sont venus pour en savoir plus sur le jeune et invincible héros…. Nombreux étaient ceux qui, pensant qu'il s'était peut-être caché en France, nous posèrent bon nombre de questions auxquelles, bien évidemment, nous ne pouvions pas répondre. Pourtant, vous, ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse. Pourquoi ?

Colleen se sentit gênée. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait commencé son enquête, qu'on lui demandait de se justifier.  
>Bien sûr, elle pouvait prétendre que c'était un choix de la direction, que Le Chicaneur lui avait imposé son sujet, mais la vérité était toute autre et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait duper le vieil homme.<p>

- À vrai dire, je le fais pour moi. Pour mon père. Et pour mon oncle.

Les phrases de la jeune femme étaient courtes et sèches. « Pour quelqu'un qui est censé vivre de sa plume, tu te débrouilles plutôt mal, ma chère… » pensa-t-elle.

- Je m'appelle Colleen, en hommage à mon oncle Colin Crivey. Son nom ne vous dit peut-être rien, mais il fait partie des victimes de la liberté. Mon oncle était un véritable admirateur de Harry Potter. Il le suivait partout, le soutenait, le défendait et devait certainement l'agacer prodigieusement ! Mais mon oncle avait une autre passion. La photographie. Et plus particulièrement la photographie journalistique. D'après mon père, il avait constamment un appareil photo entre les mains ! Ce qui lui a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie une fois. Il semblait vouloir immortaliser la réalité et moi je souhaite poursuivre une partie de son œuvre. Durant les dernières heures de sa vie, mon oncle Colin a pris plusieurs centaines de clichés saisissants. Capturant des instants, des images que ni vous, ni moi n'aurions vues. Il s'était fait reporter de guerre. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être dans ce combat, mais il avait décidé d'en montrer toutes les facettes. Papa a récupéré tous ces clichés et je me souviens, petite, d'avoir regardé des heures et des heures ces instantanés de vie. Héros, vainqueurs, vaincus… Tous ces visages qui me sont aujourd'hui familiers de les avoir tant contemplés. Mon oncle avait toujours préféré les pellicules moldues parce qu'elles avaient le don de figer, d'immortaliser les émotions. Ce sont tous ces portraits qui m'ont donné envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu du lègue de leur combat. Ces gens qui ont affronté leurs peurs, qui ont été blessés ou, qui comme Colin, y ont laissé la vie. Nous offrant la liberté.

Colleen qui n'avait jamais réellement parlé de ses ambitions à qui que se soit s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Le vieil homme avait un regard grave. Avec un soupçon de fierté, il déclara :

- Je le savais. Ce carnet est fait pour vous. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, prenez le temps de le lire en gardant en tête le contexte de sa rédaction. Je serai de toute façon là pour répondre aux questions que vous vous poserez. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez être impatiente de parcourir ces lignes.

Impatiente, pour Colleen, le terme était faible. Elle brûlait littéralement de lire ce journal. Après avoir bu sa tasse de thé et remercié chaleureusement le Français, la jeune sorcière transplana dans son petit studio et s'empara du présent qui lui avait été offert.

Le carnet était passablement vieux. Les pages de parchemins avaient jauni et la couverture était, à plusieurs endroits, toute usée. Il y avait comme quelque chose de sacré dans ce petit ouvrage.

_« Poudlard,_

_2 mai 1998._

_Histoires de Vies._

_P.P. »_

La première page était sobre, mais Colleen fut frappée par la force qui s'en dégageait et se remit aussitôt à sa lecture.

_« Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit, Voldemort a été définitivement anéanti. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir péri. Cette nuit, dans cette grande École de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard, je n'ai pas été à même de prendre soin de mes élèves. Moi Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière depuis longtemps, j'ai échoué à soigner ou à sauver ceux qui se battaient, qui nous libéraient. Ainsi, je voudrai rendre hommage à ceux qui sont tombés. Aurors, élèves, résistants et autres anonymes. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de victimes. Ni dans un camp, ni dans l'autre. Mais je souhaiterais qu'on ne les oublie pas, en tentant modestement de raconter ce que j'ai – ce que nous avons – vécu. »  
><em>  
>Colleen passa la nuit entière plongée dans le récit de la petite infirmière. Peu à peu, l' « Histoire de Vies » s'était transformé en « histoire d'une Vie ». Poppy avait, au fil des pages, retracé sa vie.<p> 


End file.
